Eternity Dreamer
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: Alfred discovered Bruce seeing WW’s photo… Later by his friend Clark, Superman. R&R!


Eternity Dreamer ("Soñador Eterno")

By: HawkAngel XD

Disclaimer: not mine, Owner's DC/WB

Pairings: BMWW

Spoilers, Summary: Alfred discovered Bruce seeing WW's photo… Later by his friend Clark, Superman. R&R!

A/N: Heeeeey guys, who are you, I think fine… now I'm a little sick… but anyway, I want something to put in your computers… ok, The song is really in Spanish. In the final I'll put it in Spanish, If you want to check it, ok:D… so, enjoy it:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

- Wayne Manor. Cave.

Time: 8…

The Dark Knight seeing files, of course, League's files. (a/n, with costume, but no mask) Checking little by little, He found a photo: Wonder Woman trapping Cheetah, She is putting her in the police cab. To saw this, He smile… smile, because Cheetah is now in prison, but it was for her trapper, Wonder Woman… noting this He look embarrassed... He can't control himself to check her file in his big computer. He check her file, in an instant he remember a photo. He slid his right hand to the second part of his desk, in his right side, he took the photo.

A pink color was in his cheeks… She in her costume, and his friends were in the picture and him too. Thinking in that moment…

- Flashback-

Watch Tower.

"heeeey, Guys Guys!" Flash said with excitement in his voice "please a photo, something you can remember for all your life, a good memory!" he said with a big smile. (A/N: cute Flash, I love him D!)

"Yes, good idea" Superman said with a smile.

"For a remembering, with pleasure" Diana said.

"Batman?" Superman asked…

Not for being afraid of the Blue Scout… "yes…"

"And you?" Flash asking to Hawkgirl and Green Lantern. J'onn, He didn't said anything, because he was preparing the camera.

"Mmm, ok…" Hawkgirl respond.

"Promise me, you gonna put it in a beautiful place" Lantern said with a cute smile.

"Of course!" Flash said, putting him in a good pose for the picture. The others followed him.

"Prepare?..." J'onn asked, putting the camera in position, he pushed the button, and ran for a good place to be in a photo. When he was prepared, He showed his best smile, if this is not clearly than Flash smile, but don't care, because in this picture he gonna looked with his best smile.

"Whiskey"

- End Flashback-

Beautiful things, and now more, because, He start feeling something special for that person, who gave him a light kiss in his cheeks… Later on, He put the photo in his desk and again check his files…

'_What I'm going to do, _

_to tell I love her, _

_What I'm going to do, _

_When is near me, I begin to be terrify_

He again took the photo, to admire the beauty of that woman;

Blue Eyes, like the sky… red lips, How can't took it, and make his in a kiss…

"It looks, that she makes you travel in the sky… Right sir?" Alfred comment, to see that look in the photo "your tea, sir"

"uuh, sorry… I don't hear you enter, thank you..." He looked himself, red… to dissimulated, he put the photo in its last place… He took the tea.

"Do you want to talk?" Alfred asked, to know, what he feel, Bruce, Batman, him…

"em… no…" … "ok, yes…"

"so, we start in?... "

Drinking some tea… "I feel something very strong for her..."

"It was for that kiss, Right, but how much time you feel this? ", asking, put a chair, and sits on.

"Yes, I think, with that kiss, all things make down, I can't control it, only when Batman is…"

"Date her… being yourself…"

"mmm… I want to do it, in both forms, Bruce Wayne, and the man, behind the mask, Batman" "is too much to ask, If I want to be his owner, and be the reason for all her looks"(A/N: the second frase, I took it, of a Intocable's song… a really cute one, really, T.TU, ok follow the history…)

"She's gonna take the right decision, sure, you gonna be; is good for you, tell all your feelings, is better to have it inside…"

"She makes me creasy, she have a very beautiful blue eyes… "

"And she makes you creasy, ah?" Superman said entering to the cave.

_I don't know why, _

_When I know her, I being happy, _

_For me change, _

_And now to all the world I talk about this love… _

(A/N: of course, all discovered him… jijijiji… XD)

"em…" Bruce, was very embarrassed, anyway the questions make him be with color pink in his cheeks…

"Don't try to hide, I hear you, you like Diana" Clark said, being insistant. Bruce was quiet, thinking in the best answer.

Going up, "Masters, I leave, do you want something, a coffee, a tea?"

"Coffee, Thank you, Alfred"

"In a moment, I bring it to you, Sir, excuse me" Alfred said, walking to the stairs…

"Ok, I don't lie, yes, I like her, I love those blue eyes, those red lips… ohhhh…"

"Wow, I don't think Batman, suffer for someone…" sitting in the chair.

"I have feelings, remember…"

"Yes, but you never show them…" Clark said, looking to the photo. "It looked that the photo, took your concentration…"

"Not at all"

"Bruce, please… you have to do something… you have to…" said, insistant. (A/N: yes, insistant, you now Batsy… XD)

_And I convert, in a romantic_

_Eternity Dreamer, _

_That looks to the stars_

_And I swore, I put it in your hands, if I can… _

"Yes, all in proper moments…"

"All in proper moments, you enlighten me, really"

Moments later, we saw Alfred, with the jab of coffee, a cup, sugar, cream, spoon… (A/N: you now, all kind of stuff to serve a coffee, in a millionaire manor…) He putted coffee in the cup, and also put a spoon in there. He gave Clark the coffee. Alfred put the cream and the sugar in the desk…

"Thank you, Alfred" Clark said making a smile.

"With pleasure, excuse me" Alfred said, walking to the stairs…

"Yes, I can't act that fast… I need to think in the right things, to make a more comfortable relation, is better, Right, look if we can do something more… "

"Yes, it has some air of reality… " Clark said remembering, how is his relation with Lois… "in some part, that happen with Lois and me, I have to be in a good relation with her, and later invite her to go out, and if the situation is, em…you know, all is good right now" said, and took the spoon, putted some sugar and cream in his coffee.

"Congratulations, is better to keep a good relation, and later on, go out…"

"Yes, and how many time you have feeling this?" asked, and gave to his coffee some (vueltas), and drunk of it.

"No that much, but with that kiss…"

"Yeah, that kiss, really you're very unloved" Clark said, and drunk more coffee.

_And I convert in a romantic_

_Eternity Dreamer, _

_To look at you, the hours make an eternity for me _

_When I want to talk with you, won the shame… _

"You believe, She is gonna accept me, for something more?"

"of course, but trying to do the best with the relation, have more contact with her, if you want, I can help you, in Batman form, you need help… but if you treat her, being Bruce Wayne, you don't need my help"

"In way Batman, yes… in way Bruce Wayne, I need more time, because, she don't know, I am Bruce Wayne"

"So, all in the proper moment" Clark comment, and drink more coffee.

Bruce, again, take the photo, and admire the image, the image of the woman that right know, he feels something special…

_I think all day, _

_In what I have to say, _

_End, and died in the moment_

_And I continue being_

_An Eternity Dreamer… _

End…

* * *

A/N: And there is… Is the first time I write of this couple… I hope you enjoy It… Hope… Please Review, good and bad criticism, accept… Review!... and next, the real song, in Spanish… Yes I know I have problems traducing it, ok, anyway I try…. T.T… ok… If you know Spanish, check it… (maybe you know it… ;)…)

Dedicate to: my mother fic, my nii-kum, to Subaru Sumeragi (Sel-Chan), to Eleazar :D (so much thanks for all your reviews, you send me like 10… :D -.-U, I have some trouble with the page, that I can't saw them T.T) to all my friends… (if you want me, to dedicate some fic, tell me, ok?... ;)…) to all my readers, fans, (can I tell you like that?... ;))…

Do it: February 19th, at 5… and X minutes…

Sorrys, for not put the fic in here before,

but, Uuuh, exist the red problems… T.TU

_**Intocable "Soñador Eterno" **_

'_Que voy a hacer,_

_Para decirle que la quiero, _

_Como le haré, _

_Si cuando esta cerca de mi tiemblo de miedo._

_No se porque,_

_Pero desde que la conozco soy feliz _

_Por mi cambio,_

_Y ahora a todo el mundo le hablo sobre este amor… _

_Y me volví un romántico, _

_Soñador eterno, _

_Que mira las estrellas,_

_Que juro las pondría en tus manos si pudiera… _

_Y me volví un romántico _

_Soñador eterno,_

_Que para verte las horas se hacen eternas, _

_Cuando te quiero hablar me gana la vergüenza. _

_Me paso todo el día pensando, _

_Que te voy a decir, _

_Termino y muero en el intento,_

_Sigo siendo, _

_Un soñador eterno…'_


End file.
